PERFECT IS YOU chap1
by velyadwinanda
Summary: Di perfect is you chapter 1 ini ceritanya banyak ke chanyeol dan velya.happy reading ya


PERFECT IS YOU

_Fanfinc_

Author ( velyanowlike_)

Genre :Romance,sad,family,happy and best friend

Rating : T

Cast :Park chanyeol as chanyeol

Velya lim as velya lim

Huang Zi tao as tao

Tiffany hwang as tiffany

Wu fan as kris

Jo kwangmin as kwangmin

Choi revi as choi revi

Byun baeh kyun as baeh kyun

Oh sehun as sehun

Do kyungsoo as D.O

Kim jong in as kai

Choi minho as Tuan Han (father tiffany)

Kim myeon as suho

Jessica jung as Jessica

Kim hyuna as hyuna

Kwon yuri as yuri (mother velya)

Choi siwon as siwon (father velya)

Kim myungsoo as park myungsoo (father chanyeol)

Lim yoona as park yoona (mother chanyeol)

Xiu luhan as Headmaster

Zhang yixing as seongsengnim lay

Choi sulli as sulli

Park jiyeon as jiyeon (past chanyeol and tao/saudara velya)

NB:mian ya kalo gak bagus soalnya ini ff pertamaku,kalau ada marganya yang diganti maklumin aja ya trus mian juga kalau typo dikit dikit lah ,o ya aku juga share ff ini ke tumblr aku jadi kalo yang mau baca silahkan ,makasii (don't copy paste)okee!

*HAPPY READING*

STORYLINE:

Park chanyeol adalah seorang artis tampan yang ternama ia juga anak dari pengusaha yang kaya raya yaitu park myungsoo,ia bersekolah di sekolah yang sangat terkenal di asia yakni HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL yang terletak di pusat kota juga memiliki geng yang bernama EXO-4 yang beranggotakan : chanyeol,kris,sehun dan seorang entertainer yang tampan ia juga sangat pandai dalam hal melukis.

Huang Zi Tao adalah seorang namja tampan yang banyak digandrumi para kaum belia,dan juga merupakan senior di HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL sekaligus sang ketua osis sekolah adalah anak dari seorang pengusaha besar yang berketurunan korea-cina dan menetap dikorea.

Velya Lim adalah seseorang yang sangat cantik,pintar dan berbakti pada seorang penggemar berat artis tampan Park bukanlah anak dari pengusaha pengusaha besar tetapi dia hanyalah anak dari seorang pembuat kue sekaligus pembantu di rumah Tuan Han,ia hanya tinggal berdua bersama pergi meninggalkan ia dan ibunya sewaktu ia masih berusia 8 tahun , dengan membawa serta adiknya jo kwangmin yang masih berusia 7 tahun dan semenjak ditinggal ayahnya hidupnya ada ibunya serba kekurangan.

Tiffany hwang adalah seorang yang sangat cantik ,ia merupakan anak dari pengusaha besar Tuan Han,ibunya sudah meninggal semenjak ia masih serba berkecukupan tetapi ia memiliki sifat yang angkuh dan sombong .itu semua akibat dari tuan han yang selalu memanjakannya.

AUTHOR POV

#suasana pagi

Velyapun terbangun saat jam alarmnya sudah berbunyi dan menunjukan pukul 06.30 langsung bergegas ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kesekolahnya yang baru.

VELYA POV

Akupun terbangun dari tidurku saat melihat jam alarmku berbunyi dan menunjukan pukul 06.30 AM langsung ke kamar mandi dan bersiap siap untuk berangkat kesekolah yang semuanya selesai dan siap ,tidak lupa aku menyapa sebuah poster jumbo park chanyeol yang terletak di dinding kamarku itu dengan perasaan gembira.

"annyeong….hari ini adalah hari pertamaku ke sekolah yang mewah itu, semoga aku bisa bertemu denganmu disana park chanyeol!^^"ujarku pada poster yang jelas jelas tidak bergerak itu.

Setelah itu , akupun turun ke bawah menuju meja makan disana aku sudah melihat ,ramen makanan kesukaanku terhidang di meja entah dari mana ibu mendapatkan uang untuk membeli bahannya akupun bergegas turun ke bawah dan menanyakannya pada ibu.

"pagii„chagiya kau sudah selesai"ujar ibu padaku

"ne„,eomma"ujarku padanya

"ayo makan"ujarnya lagi padaku

"tunggu!,dari mana eomma mendapatkan uang untuk membeli semua ini,sedangkan aku tau bahwa eomma tidak memiliki uang"ujarku padanya sambil menunjuk makanan itu dengan nada ketus

"chagiya„„eomma kemaren baru saja mendapat gaji dari tuan han ,makanya eomma beli semua ini untukmu karna ini adalah hari pertamamu masuk ke sekolahmu yang baru kan?chagiya"ujarnya padaku dengan nada lemah lembut

"mianhe eomma…mianhe,aku benar benar tidak tau eomma,maafkan aku karna aku sudah salah paham padamu"ujarku padanya sambil memegang tangan dan sujud di hadapannya karena perasaan bersalah.

"ne..eomma tau,ini tidak sepenuhnya kesalahanmu chagiya,eomma sudah memaafkanmu"ujarnya padaku sambil membelai rambutku

"ah ne„! Baiklah, mari kita makan„ kajja!"ujarku padanya,sehingga membuat sebuah senyuman bahagia tersungging dari wajah cantiknya.

Setelah selesai makan akupun berpamitan pada eomma,untuk pergi kesekolah ku yang baru tetapi eomma malah menahanku dan mengepang rambutku menjadi dua bagian yang satu ke kiri dan yang satu ke merapikan kameja putih dan dasi merah dengan dilampisi jas hitam berlambang HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL bagian rok sepaha yang bermotif kotak kotak dan kaos kaki hitam yang panjangnya sampai kepahaku dan menutupi seluruh bagian kakiku.

"eomma„,mengapa aku dikepang seperti culun begini"ujarku padanya dengan manja.

"kau itu sangat cantik,jika rambutmu digerai semua pria pria diluar sana pasti akan melirikmu ,dan itu akan menjadi malapetaka bagimu,kau tidak ingin semua itu terjadi"ujar ibu padaku sambil mengelus ngelus wajahku.

"ah~ne eomma aku mengerti maksudmu,baiklah kalau begitu!aku pergi dulu"ujarku padanya sambil melambai-lambaikan tanganku padanya

"ah ne„,chagiya ! jaga dirimu baik baik putriku"ujar ibu padaku sambil membalas lambaian tanganku tadi.

Dengan segera aku berjalan menuju halte bus,setelah memandangi genangan air di tepi trotowar akibat hujan semalam.

TAO POV

Akupun menjalankan mobil sport merahku menuju tempat wawancara osis,dan kebetulan juga hari ini aku meliburkan diri untuk tidak mengikuti pelajaran di sekolah.

Tiba-tiba mobilku berhenti ditengah turun untuk memeriksanya ternyata bensin mobilku habis ditengah jalan,dan aku memutuskan untuk pergi dengan bus karena kebetulan mobilku berada tidak jauh dari halte berjalan menuju halte bus dengan menggunakan kameja putih tanpa dasi dan celana hitam serta gayaku yang cool memasukkan tangan ke dalam saku entah kenapa para yeoja yeoja yang berada disekitar halte bus itu, memandangiku dengan mimik wajah yang lucu ,seperti baru saja melihat para personil boyband EXO yang terkenal itu."HA…HA..HA! "ujarku dalam tawaku terhenti seketika saat melihat yeoja manis dengan rambut dikepang yang menggunakan seragam sekolah yang sama denganku itu sedang berdiri memandangi genangan air di tepi trotowar halte akibat hujan semalam itu.

"sepertinya aku belum pernah melihat yeoja manis itu di sekolahku!tapi kenapa dia memakai seragam sekolahku dan kenapa dia tidak mengenaliku!apa dia anak baru?"gumamku dalam hati.

Tetapi tiba-tiba aku melihat roda bus itu akan melindasi genangan air hujan semalam itu dan air itu bias membuat yeoja manis itu basah kuyup karena percikan air akupun berlari dan berusaha untuk menolongnya.

"AWAS!"ujarku padanya dengan nada teriak

"waeyo?"ujarnya padaku dengan bingung.

Dengan bergegas aku menyambut tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh akibat dorongan ku itu.

1

2

3

#BRUK

"AAA~~neomu neomu yeppoda!"ujarku padanya dengan keadaan masih menyambut tubuhnya yang akan terjatuh itu.

"gwenchana"ujarku padanya sambil melepaskan pelukan kami.

"ah~ne gwenchanayo…terima kasih telah menolongku ghamsamida"ujarnya padaku sambil membungkuk kan badan

"ne..nae.. cheonma"ujarku padanya…

"aku pergi dulu „sampai jumpa"ujarnya padaku sambil melambaikan tangannya padaku..

Entah apa yang membuat yeoja manis itu melambaikan tangannya padaku mungkin karena rasa terima kasihnya padaku,tapi dia sangat cantik wajahnya ,hidungnya ,bibirnya sangatttt indah tapi mata itu…..seperti mata ….?

_**Flashback**_

_ "tao ssi…"ujarnya padaku_

_"ne„apa yang kau lakukan disini „,nanti kau bisa sakit karena kehujanan"ujarku padanya_

_"aku sangat mencintaimu,kau tau? Mataku ini selalu merindukan matamu yang indah itu tao ssi"ujarnya padaku sambil memegang pipiku._

_"ne„aku juga mencintaimu tapi apa maksudmu chagi"ujarku padanya sambil memegang tangannya_

_"aku akan pergi sangat jauhhh,dan kau harus bahagia tanpa aku tao ssi"ujarnya padaku dan membuat air mata menetes dari matanya yang indah._

FLASHEND

Entah apa yang membuat dia mengatakan itu padaku,tapi kenapa mata itu sangat mirip dengan yeoja tadi,sangat mengapa rasa yang sama juga hadir untuk yeoja itu kenapa? Kenapa? Siapakah dia sebenarnya?apa aku jatuh cinta padanya?.

VELYA POV

Setelah bus yang ku tunggu datang , akupun langsung masuk ke dalam bus tidak lupa aku melambaikan tangan padanya sebagai ucapan terima kasihku ,kalau bukan karena dia aku akan basah kuyup di hari pertama ini.

_ **Flashback**_

_"AWAS!"ujarnya padaku dengan nada teriak_

_"waeyo?"ujarku padanya dengan bingung._

_Dengan bergegas dia menyambut tubuhku yang akan terjatuh akibat dorongan nya itu._

_ 1_

_2_

_3_

_ **#BRUK **_

_"AAA~~neomu neomu yeppoda!"ujarnya padaku_

FLASHEND

Oh!tuhan entah apa yang membuat namja tampan tadi menolongku,tapi aku sangat berterima kasih padanya kalau bukan karnanya aku tidak mungkin memakai baju kering ini .

HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL

Sekarang aku pun sampai di depan sekolah yang megah tuhan! Indahnya sekolah aku berjalan menuju gerbang disana aku melihat para siswi sedang berdesak desakan seperti sedang menunggu sesuatu tapi entah apa yang ditunggu mereka? Karna ingin segera masuk ke sekolah itu akupun berusaha menerobos gerombolan para siswi siswi kurang kerjaan tiba-tiba sebuah mobil sport putih datang dan membuat desakannya bertambah parah dan hal ini membuatku ikut terdorong-dorong .akupun GERAM karna sudah tidak tahan lagiiii

"PERMISSI AKU INGIN LEWAT,MINGGIR"ujarku dengan berteriak .tapi apa daya mereka sama sekali tidak menghiraukanku akibat suara bising para siswi siswi itu.

Dan akhirnya mobil sport itu lolos dari gerumbulan siswa dan bisa membuatku lolos dari desak desakan aku masuk ke gerbang sekolah itu aku melihat seorang satpam sedang menyapa para murid murid juga ikut menyapanya.

"annyeonghaseyo"ujarku pada satpam itu.

"annyeong ,sepertinya aku belum pernah melihatmu sebelumnya disini?"ujarnya padaku

"ne…aku siswi baru disini"ujarku padanya

"oo begitu!semoga kau betah bersekolah disini !selamat datang"ujarnya padaku dan membungkukkan badannya.

Akupun terus berjalan mengikuti langkah akhirnya aku sampai di depan tempat parkir,disana aku melihat mobil sport putih yang dikejar-kejar para siswi tadi sedang memarkirkannya,karna penasaran aku mencoba tak disangka ternyata yang keluar adalah.

"MWO!PARK CHANYEOL!"ujarku berteriak sambil kegirangan dan aku juga yakin chanyeol pasti akan mendengar teriakanku tadi.

Setelah chanyeol keluar ternyata para member EXO-4 yang lain keluar dari mobil membuatku semakin kegirangan tapi dihantui dengan rasa ketakutan, karna perkataannya tadi,akibat ketakutan akupun berlari mengikuti langkah kakiku yang tak tau kemana,padahal sebenarnya tujuan pertamaku adalah ruang kepala sekolah karna sekolah ini sangat luas aku tidak menemukan petunjuk ruang kepala sekolah sama sekali.

**CHANYEOL POV **

Setelah semuanya selesai,akupun pergi ke rumah hyung kris,setelah sampai disana ,ternyata sehun,kai,dan kris sudah menungguku dari pun berangkat bersama dengan mobil sportku.

HARVENSTAL HIGT SCHOOL

Seperti biasa, para siswi sudah bergerumunan menunggu kedatanganku dan kawan-kawan *****

setelah mobilku lolos dari gerumunan itu,akupun masuk ke gerbang dan menuju tempat parkir sekolah,saat aku keluar dari mobil,tiba-tiba ada seorang yeoja yang tampak seperti ahjjuma-ahjjuma itu berteriak dengat memanggil namaku.

"siapa dia?!~~~"ujarku pada kris,sehun dan kai

"mungkin! Dia adalah fans beratmu"ujar kris padaku

"waa! Walaupun rambut terkepang seperti itu dia tetap sangatttt cantikkkkk"ujar sehun sambil menutup mulut dengan kedua tangannya sendiri.

"MWO! Ahjjuma seperti itu kau bilang cantik,dasar namja bodoh!"ujarku pada sehun sambil mengetuk kepalanya

Tanpa menghiraukan sehun yang marah marah sendiri karena ulahku tadi,akupun pergi menuju locker untuk menyimpan pakaian basket yang akan kupakai nanti.

**VELYA POV**

Akupun terus berlari dan akhirnya sampai didepan perpustakaan sekolah tau itu perpustakaan karna banyak siswa yang keluar dengan membawa nafas yang tersengal-sengal aku menyenggol seorang siswi yang berjalan dibelakangku.

"mianhe,,mianhe"ujarku padanya sambil membungkukkan badanku padanya.

"ne~~gwenchanayo"ujarnya padaku . membalas bungkukkan ku tadi.

"sekali lagi aku minta maaf "ujarku tanpa melihat wajahnya sedikitpun.

Lalu ia menurunkan wajahnya,dan ingin melihat wajahku.

"KAU! Velya lim"ujarnya padaku sambil kegirangan,karena terkejut dan bingung akupun menoleh ke arahnya,ternyata sahabat lamaku.

"choi revi!" ujarku padanya.

Kamipun berpelukan bersama karna sejak 2 tahun yang lalu aku tak berkomunikasi lagi dengannya,choi revi adalah sahabatku sejak smp dia sangat beruntung hidupnya penuh dengan kemewahan,ia juga memiliki ayah dan ibu yang sangat menyayanginya serta memiliki otak yang cerdas serta wajah yang sangat terpisah semenjak akan masuk SMA,karna revi anak dari seorang pengusaha akhirnya dia sekolah di tempat yang ternama ini,sementara aku sekolah di tempat yang biasa-biasa saja.

"aku sangat merindukanmu velya"ujar revi padaku

"ne~~aku juga sangat merindukanmu"ujarku padanya

"apakah kau murid baru disini"ujarnya padaku

"ne,,aku murid baru disini"ujarku padanya

"tapi,kau mau kemana?sepertinya kau habis berlari-lari karena ketakutan,seperti dikejar setan saja"ujarnya bingung padaku.

"ne~~aku baru saja di kejar… "ujarku padanya .dan diapun langsung memotong perkataanku.

"dikejar siapa? Siapa yang mengejarmu,sepertinya tidak ada" ujarnya sambil melihat lihat kea rah tempat parkir.

"aah!~any,,tadi aku hanya dikejar kucing,ya dikejar kucing"ujarku padanya dengan panik,karna tidak mungkin aku mengatakan sebenarnya, bahwa aku takut akan dikejar park chanyeol,karna dia pasti akan meledekku,mana mungkin seorang park chanyeol mengejarku.

"ha..ha..ha..jadi fobiyamu pada kucing itu belum hilang juga velya ha..ha..ha"ujarnya sambil meledekku.

"dasar kau tukang ledek"ujarku sambil menjitlak kepalanya.

"baiklah! Kalau begitu ,mari aku antarkan ke ruang kepala sekolah"sambil merangkul tubuhku.

"ne~~kajja,terima kasih sudah menolongku"

"jangan sungkan-sungkan"ujarnya padaku.

Kamipun sampai di depan ruang kepala sekolah,tiba-tiba lonceng harvenstalpun berbunyi.

**#TETTT #TETTTT**

Karna akan segera masuk ke kelas revi pergi meninggalkanku di depan ruangan kepala sekolah ini.

"velya ssi…mianhe,aku harus kembali ke kelas,kau tidak apakan kalau aku tinggalkan disini"

"ah~~ne gwenchana,,,cepat masuk nanti kau terlambat revi,,yyya~"ujarku padanya

"annyeong,aku pergi dulu,sampai jumpa velya ssi"ujar revi sambil melambai-lambaikan tangannya padaku.

"annyeong"ujarku sambil membalas lambaian tangannya.

Tiba-tiba saat aku menoleh ke belakang ada seorang namja yang tampan menghampiriku.

"ya'! apa yang kau lakukan disini ha,bukankah ini waktunya masuk kelas"ujarnya sambil berteriak padaku dan bisa saja membuat gendang telingaku pecah.

"mianhe,aku ingin menemui kepala sekolah"ujarku padanya menunduk sambil memegang kupingku yang terasa peka karna teriakannya tadi.

"mwo!masalah apa yang telah kau perbuat ha"ujarnya sambil berteriak lagi padaku.

"aku murid baru seseongnim"ujarku padanya sambil memegang telingaku tadi.

"oo,jadi kau murid baru disini, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,silahkan masuk"ujarnya dengan lembut padaku.

"huh!bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ,kalau kau saja berteriak di telingaku dan membuatku ketakutan "gumamku dalam hati dan masuk kedalam ruangan kepala sekolah.

Saat diruangan mewah itu ,aku melihat seorang namja yang sedang duduk dengan posisi membelakangiku.

"benarkah namamu,velya lim,umur 17 th"ujarnya ketus padaku.

"n-n-n-n-eee"ujarku terbata bata

"kau akan ditempatkan dikelas 11A"ujarnya

"baiklah kalau begitu!gomawo seseongnim"ujarku dan meninggalkannya

"tunggu!..."ujarnya sambil memegang tanganku

"ne"ujarku

"biar saya antar "ujarnya

"ne,,ghamsahamida"ujarku

Kamipun keluar dari ruangan kepala sekolah itu dan berjalan menuju kelas sampai dikelas itu aku bertemu dengan seseongsenim yang memarahiku tadi.

_flashback_

_Tiba-tiba saat aku menoleh ke belakang ada seorang namja yang tampan menghampiriku._

"_ya'! apa yang kau lakukan disini ha,bukankah ini waktunya masuk kelas"ujarnya sambil berteriak padaku dan bisa saja membuat gendang telingaku pecah._

"_mianhe,aku ingin menemui kepala sekolah"ujarku padanya menunduk sambil memegang kupingku yang terasa peka karna teriakannya tadi._

"_mwo!masalah apa yang telah kau perbuat ha"ujarnya sambil berteriak lagi padaku._

"_aku murid baru seseongnim"ujarku padanya sambil memegang telingaku tadi._

"_oo,jadi kau murid baru disini, kenapa tidak bilang dari tadi,silahkan masuk"ujarnya dengan lembut padaku._

"_huh!bagaimana aku bisa mengatakannya ,kalau kau saja berteriak di telingaku dan membuatku ketakutan "gumamku dalam hati_

Seseongnim luhanpun menyuruhku masuk dan memperkenalkan diri.

"ayo perkenalkan dirimu"ujar luhan padaku

"annyeonghaseyo neru velya lim imnida"ujarku sambil membungkkukan hatiku kecewa karena,ternyata aku tidak sekelas dengan park chanyeol.

Seseongsenim yang bernama lay itupun menyuruhku duduk dibelakang revi,sungguh sekolah ini sangat berbeda dengan sekolahku dimana kami semua duduk berdua sebangku tapi sekarang disekolah ini semuanya duduk sendiri-sendiri dibangku yang telah disediakan -tiba ada seorang namja tampan yang mengulurkan tangannya padaku sontak membuatku bingung.

"annyeong neru suho imninda"ujarnya padaku

"annyeong,,neru velya imninda"

"ternyata masih ada gadis secantikmu disini ya"ujarnya padaku

"hehehe..ghamsamida"ujarku padanya.

Saat melihat ke samping ,akupun heran melihat 3 bangku kosong yang berderetan di samping siapa yang duduk aku berharap semoga yang duduk disitu mau berteman -tiba ada 3 orang namja tampan yang memasuki kelas sontak membuat se isi kelas terkecuali seseongnim lay 3 namja tampan itu adalah chanyeol,sehun dan senangnya hatiku karna ternyata yang mengisi 3 bangku kosong itu adalah dibangku samping kanan kai duduk disebelah kanan belakangku berdekatan dengan D.O dan chanyeol duduk ditengah-tengah deretan bangku kosong itu tepatnya di samping kegirangan melihatnya aku mengulurkan tanganku padanya untuk berkenalan.

"annyeonghaseyo neru velya imninda"ujarku sambil mengulurkan tangan padanya.

Tapi ia sama sekali tak ia langsung memanggil seseongsengnim lay.

"seseongsenim,bisakah kita mulai pelajarannya"ujar chanyeol pada seseongsenim.

"ne…mari kita buka BAB 1"ujar seseongnim lay pada murid-murid yang lain.

Karena merasa diremehkan aku ubah uluran tadi menjadi sebuah genggaman dan menariknya dari hadapan chanyeol.

"Sombong sekali dia!tidak seperti perannya di drama-drama romantis itu,,menyebalkan"gumamku dalam hati sambil menatapnya yang sok sibuk itu. HHHH! Kutarik nafas ku dalam-dalam dan membuangnya saja aku penggemarnya tapi kalau tidak , akan aku pukul kepalanya dengan tanganku sendiri.

**CHANYEOL POV**

Ternyata bel pun berbunyi

#TETT TETT..

Aku ,sehun dan kai berjalan menuju kelas biasa mereka-mereka terdiam saat melihatku dan kawan kawan dikelas ternyata ahjjuma itu lagi-lagi membuatku dia duduk berpa pasan disamping kiriku apalagi saat ia mengulurkan tangan dan memperkenalkan diri dia pikir,dia siapa ha?

#TETT TETT bel keluar mainpun berbunyi.

Akupun pergi ke locker bersama sehun dan kai untuk mengganti baju seragam dengan pakaian selesai ternyata semuanya sudah menungguku dilapangan basket terkecuali kris.

"hyung mana?"ujarku pada yang -tiba kris datang berlari-lari.

"maaf !aku terlambat"ujarnya pada kami semua.

"hari ini kita latihan tanpa tao hyung"ujar sehun pada yang lain.

"sudahlah!orang sok sibuk seperti dia itu tidak usah dipikirkan..lupakan saja"ujarku pada sehun

**REVI POV**


End file.
